vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysander Isles
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Lysander Isles |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Administrative Capital colspan="3" Dalmandy, Evaristus - }} |- }| colspan="1" Population colspan="3" 444,000 - }} |} The Lysander Isles are an archipelago of 11 islands off the west coast of St. Samuel. The begin at the southern tip of the Saint Omar Province and extend in a gentle curve to the south east. The Lysander Isles lie in the Dark Sea, between St. Samuel and Bowdani. The climate of the Lysander Isles is defined as tropical. Islands * Octavius * Anaxgorus * Dilago Island * Evaristus * Olaris Isle * Isidorus * Pontia * King Gregorius Island * Nikia * Vipstanus * Albin Island Politics The government of the Lysander Isles consists of 55 elected Ministers and 11 Governors and 1 Senator. Six ministers are elected from each island and one for each island is elected Governor. During the National elections one Senator is elected. The Lysander Assembly is the controlling power of the Lysander Isles and is based at Minsona House in Dalmandy, Evaristus. The current Senator of the Lysander Isles is Justin Abraham. Climate The climate is moderate tropical with two seasons, dry and wet. The dry season runs from December to May and the wet season runs from June to November. Geography Evaristus The island of Evaristus is the most populated island in the Lysander Islands chain and is located south of Anaxgorus and north of Olaris Isle, in the Dark Sea. The island has a population of 68,000 and it's administrative capital is Saint Ducreux. Geography Evaristus is a generally flat, riverless island in the Lysander Isles chain. Evaristus is renowned for its white, sandy beaches on the eastern and southern coasts of the island, relatively sheltered from fierce ocean currents, and this is where most tourist development has taken place. The northern and western coasts, lacking this protection, are considerably more battered by the sea and have been left largely untouched by humans. The hinterland of the island features some rolling hills. To the north of Evaristus is Olaris Isle and to the south lies Anaxgorus. The administrative capital of the island, is Saint Ducreux, which is also the largest city with a population of around 24,000. Other large towns include Edwardstad, Dalmandy and Setanta Bay. Demography Evaristus has a population of around 68,000 with the majority of the population being of mixed white/black ethnicity. The main religous denomination of the island is Orthodox Cruisian, along with a smaller following of the Papaist denomination. Economy Evaristus enjoys one of the highest standards of living in the Lysander Isles chain and has a low unemployment rate. About three quarters of the Evaristus gross product is earned through tourism or related activities. Most of the tourists are from mainland St. Samuel, Bowdani and Davenport. Oil processing is the dominant industry in Evaristus despite expansion of the tourism sector. The size of the agriculture and manufacturing sectors remains minimal. Transportation Evaristus' Queen Mandisa International Airport is located near Saint Deucreux. This airport has daily flights to various cities across the St. Samuel, to Francisco, Trollington upon Sandrina, Augustenburg, Guildfor, Cala Amirah, Mariamburg, Mira-as-Salam, Mont Canisi and Solina. It also connects Evaristus with Davenport, Bowdani, Caboteniasa, Trinia, Lendosa and Aethelnia. ---- Octavius Population: 31,000 Main Cities: Safoya, Malcoma, Nicanza Anaxgorus Population: 39,000 Main Cities: Santa Felago, Typho Bay, Dazimcot Dilago Island Population: 2,000 Main Cities: Ocarina Olaris Isle Population: 52,000 Adminstrative Capital: Port Devonshire Main Cities: Mayfair, Port Wellington, Fort Donald, Cornbridge, Ivy Point, Ellania Bay, Bishop Bay, Karlyle, Salvatory Bay Isidorus Population: 57,000 Main Cities: Port Booth, Sefton, Saint Matthew Pontia Population: 11,000 Main Cities: Santa Keli, Fort Nicholas, Sutton King Gregorius Island Population: 19,000 Main Cities: Castillan, Port Royal, Leoura Nikia Population: 25,000 Main Cities: Hedgewick, Saint George, Union Bay Vipstanus Population: 16,000 Main Cities: New Libertatis, Rhitana, Port Rouge Albin Island The Albin Island is the most southerly of the Lysander Islands and has a population of 12,000. Samuelsburg is the administrative capital of the island. Geography Albin is a flat, low-lying island of coral and limestone in the Dark Sea, south of Vipstanus. The soil is generally thin and poor, supporting only scrub vegetation. Albin is noted for its spectacular and ecologically important coral reefs. Samuelsburg is the largest city on the island with a population of 3,458 and is the islands administrative capital. Other large towns include Saint Dominique and Marlboro. Demography Albin Island has a population of around 12,000 with nearly 99% of the population being of mixed white/black ethnicity. The main religous denomination of the island is Orthodox Cruisian. Economy Albin's thin arid soil is largely unsuitable for agriculture, and the island has few land-based natural resources. Its main industries are tourism, offshore incorporation and management, offshore banking, and fishing. Many insurance and financial business are headquartered in Albin. The economy of Albin is expanding rapidly, especially the tourism sector which is driving major new developments in partnerships with multi-national companies. Transportation Albin is served by Samuelsburg Airport. Services connect to various other nearby islands, but the airport cannot receive large jets and there are no direct flights to or from mainland St. Samuel. Regular ferries link Albin and neighbouring islands and mainland St. Samuel. Economy The main source of income on the Lysander Isles is from tourism and agriculture. Main exports are fruits and vegetables. The tropical climate makes the Lysander Isles a popular tourist destination and the islands attract over five million visitors every year, making tourism the island's most lucrative income. Sports The Lysander Isles has three football clubs currently playing professional level of the Royal St Samuel Football Association leagues. Saint Ducreux FC in Division 3, Sutton Town FC and Samuelsburg FC in Division 9. The islands also have there own amateur Football association, The Royal Lysander & District Football Association, which has four divisions and is a feeder division into the profesional divisions. Other popular sports on the Lysander Isles is golf, cricket, tennis, polo and athletics. The island chain has a large number of exclusive golf resorts, including the Royal Marlboro, Seaview Pines and Peacehaven, which are amongst the top courses in St. Samuel. The Nikia island is also home to the Lilly Arena, a major tennis venue. Category:St. Samuel